


First Taste

by RaspberryMama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, SPNChristmasBingo, dom vibes because that's my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryMama/pseuds/RaspberryMama
Summary: You surprise your friend, Cain, with a gift. What will he provide you in return?
Relationships: Cain (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the [SPN Christmas Bingo](https://spnchristmasbingo.tumblr.com/) Challenge! For this particular piece, I used the "Chestnuts" square and the "Friends-to-Lovers" square.

Cain greets you at his door, happily surprised by your impromptu visit. You thrust a basket of fruits into his hands. "Hey! I know you're not much for material possessions, but it's the holidays. So I brought a  _ very  _ traditional gift for you," you smile brightly at him. "I hope it's alright that I popped by tonight?"

"Of course it is. It's you," Cain smiles softly. "Come in. I just started a fire," he states before glancing down at the gift basket. "This is a wonderful gift. You know me quite well." He places the basket on his tabletop before helping you out of your peacoat.

"I'm glad you like it," you beam as he tends to his fire once again. Your friend has always been quiet since you met him at the farmer's market. Reserved may be an understatement when it comes to that man. "You always so serious about your fires?" you ask, observing Cain's intense stare into the flames as he kneels, poking the logs into new positions.

He lazily turns around. His vivid blue eyes take in your playful expression. Rolling his eyes, he returns his attention to the fire. "I need the fire to be quite hot. And for all the logs to burn well," his rich baritone voice only slightly louder than the crackle of the logs popping under the heat of the fire.

You pull two beers out of his refrigerator, as you've done many times before. "Your house keeps warmth well without using the fireplace. Why the need for it tonight?" you question as you nudge one of the bottles toward him.

"Chestnuts." He is truly a man of few words.

"Oh? Over an actual fire?" your eyebrows raise in question. "How very mid-century of you," you tease before plopping yourself onto the chair closest to the fireplace. The heat of the flames licks away the chill in your toes. You let out a hum of contentment, making Cain proud that his home brings a bit of refuge for you.

You watch him prepare the chestnuts at his dining table. He makes little crisscrosses into the shells before tossing them scored-side-up into the large castiron skillet. Once he completes his task, he returns to the fire, placing the skillet on top of the glowing embers.

He comes back to his seat opposite you. Although he's left the fireplace, you're still looking into the fire, the now dull burn of the logs entrancing you. Your primal instinct to watch the remnants of the fire prevents you from noticing Cain.

Those stunning blue eyes of his drink you in. He takes his time looking you over. Occasionally, his eyes focus solely on your lips. He contemplates what you would taste like on his tongue. He takes a sip of his beer before getting up to stir the chestnuts. It's best to keep busy so that he doesn't get caught checking you out.

While his arm props him up against the mantle and his back to you, he doesn't see your eyes rake over his broad back, down to his ass, further still to his solid, muscular thighs. Eventually, your eyes land on his thick, dark hair. You briefly wonder what it would be like to thread your fingers through it. You take a large swig of your own beer before heading back to the kitchen for a new one.

By the time you've returned, Cain's pulled the skillet off the embers, allowing the pan's contents to cool on top of the red bricks on the fireplace's edge. "You want one?" he asks as he holds a cooled chestnut still in its shell.

"I've never had one," you confess. "How do you get the shell off?"

"You've never had a chestnut before?" Before you even begin to answer, he's peeling away the shell for you. "You have an allergy to nuts?"

Shaking your head, you respond. "Nope. My family didn't really do this kind of stuff when I was growing up. I never really sought out chestnuts, either. So..." you shrug at him.

Cain walks into your personal space. You want to back away, but you stay planted where you are. "Open," he commands.

Without hesitation, your mouth falls open for him. He watches you as he lightly blows on the warm morsel one last time before slowly putting it into your mouth. Your tongue wraps around the chestnut, gliding gently between his thumb and index finger.

If you didn't know him as well as you do, you would have missed the change in his face. Dark and almost predatory. Reluctantly, he removes his fingers from your lips. His eyes continue to bore into your own.

You look away first, bashfulness taking over. You bite into the nut and let out a hum of enjoyment. The soft, spongy texture is somewhat surprising, but you love the sweetness you taste. Your tongue quickly runs across the edges of your mouth out of habit, forcing Cain to stare at your supple lips. "Damn, I've been missing out."

Cain still hasn't moved away. Still hasn't stopped looking at you  _ that way _ . You look up at him with your big beautiful doe eyes, and he's enchanted by you. His hand slips across the underside of your jawline cautiously, giving you every opportunity to stop him.

But you don't stop him. You can't. You won't. You've wanted this for an awfully long time. You're sure he can feel the pounding of your pulse in his hand, but you try not to think about that. Not when this beautiful man is so damn close to giving you exactly what you've been yearning for all this time.

His usual scent of clean soap and the outdoors has been replaced. You can smell the smoke from the fire on him, mixed with the faint hints of the cooked chestnuts. His rugged, calloused hand slides into your hair and makes a home at the nape of your neck. Ever careful, he pulls you to him. He wants this as much as you do, but he wants to give you all the space you need to opt-out of this moment.

Your eyes bounce from his eyes to his lips and back again. Cain mimics your actions, except he lingers on your glistening wet lips. Unable to restrain himself any longer, his free hand clutches the other side of your neck then roughly reins you in. On instinct, you're already pushing yourself into him. Lifting your face up to him, your eyes flutter closed in anticipation.

And there it is: the rough tickle of Cain's mustache on your upper lip. His tongue pushes into your mouth as he grips your hair. If your eyes weren't already closed, he would have seen the way they roll back in delight as he deepens the kiss further. Your fingers sweep up his firm chest and glide harshly through his long thick hair.

One of his hands snakes down the side of your body, dangerously close to your breast, and wraps behind your back. He pulls your body flush against him as his mouth melds against your own. Eventually, he lets you get a moment to catch your breath.

Chest heaving and your upper lip reddened by the scratch of his facial hair, you look up at him, grinning. "Thank you for making me try a chestnut tonight." He laughs out before pulling you back into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my story, I do hope you will leave a kudos or a little comment. 
> 
> If you don't feel comfortable leaving a comment here, please feel free to send me a private message on Tumblr to tell me what you liked! You can find me at [raspberrymama.tumblr.com](https://raspberrymama.tumblr.com/) or do a quick search for @raspberrymama. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> **Special Note:** Please do not copy or repost my written work anywhere, not even if you do give credit. If I want my works on other platforms, I will share them myself. Thanks for understanding!


End file.
